Please?
by Hiphaxus
Summary: It's that time of the year again, the time when Jason comes to visit! How will the guild, especially Mirajane, handle the eccentric reporter? MiraXus, one sided FrAxus.


**Another MirajaneXLaxus fanfic, because these two make me so happy.**

**Warning: Contains a silly, yellow haired reporter and a camera.**

**Summary: It's that time of the year again, the time when Jason comes to visit! How will the guild, especially Mirajane, handle the eccentric reporter?**

**Pairings: MirajaneXLaxus (MiraXus), one sided FreedXLaxus (FraXus).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, it'd be called MiraXus Tail instead.**

She wiped the glass slowly before placing it in a pile of pints she had arranged nearby. Mirajane Strauss, a model for the Sorcerer Magazine and Fairy Tail's drawing card, stood before the counter watching a brawl erupt as the opposites, Natsu and Gray, argued over what looked like a pointless subject.

"Flame-brain!" Gray shouted, landing a clean punch on Natsu's jaw.

"And you're one to talk, Stripper twat!" He cried, using both fists and legs to inflict damage on his opponent. Gajeel interrupted, adding more flames to the fire as he kicked both Gray and Natsu in the stomach.

Elfman butted in, literally, as he headbutted Gray, bringing him to the floor.

"Fight like a man!" He roared, giving a victorious grin. Within minutes, more than half the guild had got involved.

Mira laughed, she never tired of the guild's antics. The guild master, Makarov, hopped onto the surface of the counter before grunting his disapproval.

"Nice to see you Master," Mirajane greeted, smiling down at the kindly old man.

"Thank you, Mirajane. How has the guild been?" He took a sip of the alcohol Mira handed him.

"The usual, Gray and Natsu and Gajeel and.." She trailed off as she focused on the ball of guild members to see if she could spot any more. Makarov, clearly disappointed in his guild, huffed.

"Where's Erza?" He questioned, hoping that his loyal red-headed knight would stop the fight before it got out of hand.

"Hn? Oh! Erza went out on a job while you were gone," Mirajane shrugged apologetically. She moved the pile of glasses into the sink for later.

"I see," Makarov frowned. He scanned the room for the only other S-class mage, his grandson.

"Laxus!" He called, spotting him sitting next to a very nervous Freed Justine with a pint of amber liquor in hand. He sighed, pinched his temples and made his way through the remains of tables towards his grandfather.

"What is it, gramps?" He sighed. Makarov leaned closer, clearing his throat as he began to speak.

"That reporter, uh, Jason, he's coming here today and.."

"-you want me to stop **this**?" Laxus mused, waving a hand at the brawl. The old man nodded.

"He'll be here at five, it's about..4:30 right now."

Laxus smirked at his Master. He made a 'I'm-not-gonna-move-my-ass-and-break-my-back-for-a -faggot-reporter' look.

"Laxus," Makarov pushed, his expression darkened.

"Yes?" He asked innocently.

"Can you clean this mess up?"

Laxus gave a light chuckle. "No way gramps, 'm not a maid," He turned his head to face Mira, giving her a flirtatious stare that made her shy away with flushed cheeks.

"But maybe," He started, "I'll do it for a reward."

The barmaid gulped, eyes wide with surprise as he requested a kiss from Mirajane if the deed was done. She nodded slowly, cheeks burning crimson at his bold request. Makarov glared at his grandson, raising a brow. Laxus departed, disappearing into the blur of people.

Mirajane jumped when she heard, and saw, a explosion come from the middle of the guild, which sent a fair amount of people flying into walls, tables and the battered floor. Those remaining froze, slowly returning to their positions as Laxus stood victorious, shrouded in smoke and cackling electricity. He made his way towards Freed, who sat staring in awe as his idol, gaping. The lightning mage sat next to his green haired friend, giving him a small smile as he rested one hand on the cushioned seat and occupied the other with his drink. Freed, with a light blush on his face, slowly slid his hand towards the dragonslayer's, fingers barely touching.

Makarov checked the clock, it showed 5:12 PM, which must mean Jason was late.

"..Is he coming?" He muttered, knitting his brow. Mira neared him.

"Master, give Jason some time. He lives quite far away and-"

"Coooooooooool!" Jason interrupted, bursting into the guild.

"Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail! I can't beh-LIEVE you're actually here!" He waved his arms frantically, his camera jerking itself from side to side as he ran towards the ice and water mages.

"I thought this **was **Fairy Tail," Cana muttered, sweatdropping at his stupidity. She took a swig of her keg before conversing with her good friends, Macao and Wakaba.

"Gray Fullbuster! I-it's really you! Coooooool!" Jason wailed, taking multiple pictures of the raven-haired guy.

"We've met before.." Gray reminded, but he was only ignored as he focused his attention on Juvia.

"Juvia! So good to meet you!" He grinned, shaking her hand.

"Yes, yes, nice to see you Mister Reporter Man."

"Ayahyahyahyah! You can call me Jason!" He finally let go of her hand, grabbing a notepad and a pencil to jot down some notes.

"Is it okay if I ask you some questions?"

She nodded, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Okay, so, what do you like about the guild?" He asked, listening carefully.

"Gray-sama," She cheerfully inquired. Gray sighed.

"Cool! Any aspirations, goals, ex-cet-er-a?"

"To be Gray-sama's wife and have many children with him."

"Oh, gimme a break," Gray rolled his eyes, shuffling away from the water mage.

"Haha, sounds romantic! Cool!"

Jason asked one more question, which sent her into a rage. She threw a glass at him, screaming Gray's name as he scuttled towards the barmaid, who had been left behind by the Master.

"M-mirajane," He puffed, still startled by Juvia's sudden outburst. "So good to see you again!"

"Hello, Jason." She greeted, helping him onto a stool.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

Laxus glared at the reporter, watching him like a hawk as he pressed on Mirajane. Then he realised, he had an opportunity to seize his prey. He slid out of his seat much to Freed's disappointment, and silently strolled towards the back entrance of the kitchen.

He opened the door, carefully avoiding the drawers and cookers left open. So much for health and safety.

Finally, he made it to the archway that connected the hall to the kitchen. He crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her small waist, which made Jason stop mid-way through a sentence. He hastily reached for his camera, readying for the next few moments.

"I'll have that kiss now, Mirajane," Laxus requested. Her whole face went red as she turned to face him. Hands on chest, she reached up to kiss him, leaving a slight tingling sensation on his lips as she pulled away. It was over in a flash as she buried her head into his chest. He had a broad grin on his face as he chuckled.

"I'm going to kill you later." Mirajane whispered, barely audible through his shirt.

"I know Mira, I know."

The next day, the news of their kiss had spread like a wildfire, which resulted in both having to suffer continuous teasing and many 'congratulations!'.


End file.
